Peter Perfect
Peter Perfect is a racecar driver, driving a drag racer called Turbo Terrific. Peter had a crush on Penelope Pitstop, and often stopped to help her; he sometimes calls her "Pretty Penny". Penelope returned Peter's affections, and in Dash to Delaware they nearly end up married. He always stops to say hello to Penelope. He later has two children by her, Parker and Piper. Sometimes Peter Perfect demonstrated an unusual elasticity ability, although this seemed to be just a gag. Despite numerous mechanical mishaps and other incidents, Peter always keeps a cheerful demeanor and lives up to his image as the perfect gentleman. He's been shown as being unnaturally strong and is able to lift boulders and even the Double Zero car one-handed. Appearance Peter is a tall and handsome racer, he has blond (strawberry blond in the reboot) hair, black eyes and a long chin. In Off Track, Peter has pimples, his hair becomes shaggy, wears glasses and braces. In Wacky Races, his racing outfit was a red peacoat with a V-neck and a orange circule with his initials PP in it, white racing pants, black boots, gray gloves, orange ascot and a gray/white racing helmet with gray googles, in the episode Dash to Delaware, he wears a tuxedo and top hat. In Wacky Races Forever, Peter still has blond hair but it has a white streak and some wrinkles on his face. His outfit is a red coat with a white collar with yellow colored PP on the right side of the coat, black gloves, but maintained the white pants and black boots from Wacky Races. His racing outfit in Wacky Races (2017) ''consists now in a red/white coat with an orange circule with his initials PP, a matching helmet, a orange shirt, red/white pants, crimson gloves and black boots. Trivia *Many fans view him as a sort of male counterpart for Penelope Pitstop. While Penelope would be admired by young girls for her girly appearance and young boys for her prettiness, Peter Perfect would be viewed as dashing and handsome to young girls and incredibly cool to young boys, so from a technical standpoint, they both fill similar niches, but are meant to attract a different demographic for different reasons and crush on Penelope. *In the episode ''It´s A Wacky Life, he´s shown to have studied with Penelope Pitstop, Dick Dastardly, Muttley and The Gruesome Twosome in school and if Dastardly was never born, he would win more races than in the mainstream time. *In Off Track, Peter wasn´t considered perfect by the standards on his hometown of Perfectville, he´s intially desperate to leave before being stopped by his older brother and Mayor of Perfectville, Paul Perfect, then after Paul snaps and shows his real self to the racers and insults them. Peter stands up at him and convinces Perfectville´s citzens to be themselves, and at the end of the episode, declares that "no one´s perfect". *Huckleberry Hound serves as Peter´s stunt double in Hong Kong Screwy, during the "action movie" sequences and under a contract. *Peter´s original Wacky Races form appears in Perils of Peter Perfect ''in a character reference sheet and in ''People Who Need Purple. *In developments for Wacky Races, Peter´s race car, The Turbo Terrific was going to be named Varoom Roadster, but wasn´t used until the Gold Key Wacky Races comic books, where the development names for The Turbo Terrific and The Bulletproof Bomb were used. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Scapegoat Category:Parents Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Mutated Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Cowards Category:Related to Villain Category:Spouses Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Damsels Category:Western Heroes